Dave on Cinema 3
Production Episode: 20 Date: February 13, 1975 Time: Musical Director: Vocals: Choreography: Producer: Peter Whitmore Director: Writer: Dave Allen, Austin Steele and Peter Vincent Episode * Coming Up Highlights * Coming Up Cast * Dave Allen * Ronnie Brody * Jacqueline Clarke (uncredited) * Michael Sharvell-Martin * Peter Hawkins * Robert East * Doran Goodwin Quotes * Dave Allen - "What bad minds you've got..." (after the audience's reaction to the closing sketch) "All I can say is, if you have a god, may he go with you." ---- * Dave Allen - "I love barristers; they're better than actors any day." (following Doran Goodwin's lively portrayal of a lawyer) ---- * Dave Allen - "There is one great theatrical superstition and that is never to mention the name of one famous play. It is very unlucky to mention the name of this very famous play, and I'd like to tell you which play it is, but I can't mention it." ---- * Dave Allen - "They say it's a man's world - rubbish! It's a woman's world; you've got it sewn right up, it has to be a woman... (notices audience reaction) Oh, you're all getting gritty out there. You mean to tell me that a man came up with the word "prerogative." It's a woman's word! You never hear the expression, it's a man's prerogative. It's a woman's prerogative! It's a woman's prerogative to be late. It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind. It's a woman's prerogative to drink all night and pay for none of it! It's a woman's prerogative to have the last word. It's also woman's prerogative to lay in bed at night and say, "Not tonight, I have a headache." to which he replies, "I'm not interested in your head!" (notices audience clapping) Oh, that's all the fellows; there's no women out there doing that. "Time to get serious again; I will admit that it is far more difficult for a woman to be virtuous than it is for a man because for a man to be virtuous, all he has to do is curb his own sexual desires. For a woman to be virtuous, not only does does she have to curb her own sexual desires, but his (the man's) as well!" ---- * Dave Allen - "All I can say is, if you have a god, may he go with you." (In closing the show, Dave changes his closing line in reaction to the audience's response to the last sketch.) Trivia * In the sketch where Michael Sharvell-Martin is fitted for a suit, Robert East refers to Ronnie Brody's role as Wilkins. * Robert East's lawyer character is called Mr. Robinson by Dave and Ronnie. * Recurring series characters and themes for this episode include King Arthur, drinking, the courtroom, Robin Hood, women and Cyrano de Bergerac. * The chivalrous knight is referred to as Lord Montague. * The infant in the baptismal sketch with Jacqueline Clarke and Michael Sharvell-Martin is named John Arthur Richard. Sequence * Last Episode: Twitches and Gestures * Next Episode: Proverbs Category: Episodes Category: Dave Allen Episodes Category: BBC Episodes Category: 1975 Episodes